


us against the world - an andy/novak fanmix

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	us against the world - an andy/novak fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> day fifty of my three-sixty-five multi-fandom drabble/ficlet challenge and i cannot bring myself to write today because i feel so horrible so here, have a fanmix instead.

[Us Against The World](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain/us-against-the-world?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [simpleporcelain](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

  
**01\. i will wait by mumford and sons**  
I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun  
And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

**02\. all we ever do is say goodbye by john mayer**  
Just when I had you off my head  
Your voice comes thrashing wildly through my quiet bed  
You say you wanna try again  
But I've tried everything but giving in  
Why you wanna break my heart again  
Why am I gonna let you try  
When all we ever do is say goodbye  
All we ever do is say goodbye

**03\. the boy who never by landon pigg**  
I never let my heart speak through my lips  
I never let my hands rest on your hips  
I never said 'I love you'  
But a heart never lies  
I know you heard me say it when I said it with my eyes  
So I'll forfeit future tears of joy to save us both from pain  
I could kiss you now but I'd only miss you more  
He taught himself how not to lose  
By never really trying to win  
That's how the man in front of you became  
The boy who never

**04\. draw your swords by angus & julia stone**  
So come on Love, draw your swords  
Shoot me to the ground  
You are mine, I am yours  
Let's not fuck around  
Cause you are, the only one  
Cause you are, the only one

**05\. found my way by george kamel**  
i was so hopeless  
you came to save me  
i might get lost but  
you're there to find me  
you’re there to find me  
and now i’ve found my way

**06\. you're the world to me by david gray**  
Started talking and the line went dead  
Never heard a single word you said  
Babe I said I'd give my right arm,  
Every day that I decide on  
Baby baby you're the world to me  
I woke up, the room was cold  
Looking tired, feeling old  
Cursin' all the changes I've to say  
The more I cursed into the flood  
The less it seemed do me good  
Clearer became my mind than I could say  
Baby baby you're the world to me

**07\. tree to grow by the lone bellow**  
I poured out one more handful of  
the rain that fell that day  
I collected in my spare time  
as I walked back home that way  
On the night you said you're sorry  
On the night my colors changed  
I waved to you from outside  
As you screamed of all my shame.  
I'll never leave.  
I'll always stay.  
I swear on all that I keep safe.  
I'll never leave.  
I'll always stay.  
I swear on all that I keep safe.  
The tree I'll grow to let you know  
my love is older than my soul

**08\. i won't give up by jason mraz**  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

**09\. us against the world by coldplay**  
Oh morning  
Come bursting  
The clouds they break  
Lift off this blindfold, let me see again  
And bring back the water that your ships rode in  
In my heart you left a hole  
The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties  
The devil as he's talking with those angel's eyes  
And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes  
And the saints go marching in  
And sing it  
Slow it down  
Through chaos as it swirls  
It's just us against the world

**10\. song for the road by david ford**  
And I can't wait to see you on Sunday  
Far from the traffic and the smoke and the noise  
For this evening I will play back every message that you sent  
And I will sleep to the sound of your voice  
Now I don't like using words like forever  
But I will love you til the end of today  
And in the morning when I remember everything that you are  
I know I'll fall for you over again  
I know someday this all will be over  
And it's hard to say what most I will miss  
Just give me one way to spend my last moments alive  
And I'll choose this, I'll choose this, I'll choose this

**11\. weightless by howie day**  
I was alone, so not afraid  
I was staying up with you way too late  
I thought someone like you  
Could come around and make my faults  
Seem like they were none at all  
Come on somebody help me out  
I'm underwater drowned in doubt  
But it feels just like we're weightless  
Weightless when we're together  
Isn't it time to face it, what we already know?  
Seems just like we fake it  
Pretend it isn't happening  
Pretend that it'll go away  
Oh but what do I know?

[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?95i5cnz6tztwsdz)  
_links good as of 15 may 2017_


End file.
